The present invention relates generally to golf clubs. More particularly, this invention relates to a practice golf club having a collapsible and adjustable length shaft.
A majority of the golf clubs fabricated today are designed for use on golf courses and are made with a fixed length shaft. Numerous attempts have been made to create a collapsible length shaft for golf clubs. Examples of collapsible shafts are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,674,747, and 3,528,660 by Kategian which disclose a golf club having a shaft composed of a plurality of locking tubular sections which provide a friction lock when the tubular shaft is in a fully extended position. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,092 by Arkin discloses a golf club with a collapsible shaft which employs a locking pin at each adjacent tubular section for securing the shaft in a fully extended position. Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,697 by Hahn describes a golf club in which the shaft contains connectors permitting the shaft to be completely disconnected. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,019 by Palotsee discloses a golf putter having a telescoping lower shaft section and a pivoting upper shaft section.
Additionally, numerous attempts have been made to create adjustable length shaft for golf clubs. Examples such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,779 by Ungermann, U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,860 by Ehrich, U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,185 by Andia, U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,646 by Wheeler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,170 by Warnock, U.S. Pat. No. 2,214,079 by Horton, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,107,983 by Hamilton describe golf clubs which are adjustable in length whereby the shaft is permitted to slide into the handle for minor adjustments in the overall length. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,726 by Barret, discloses a golf club which provides means for minor adjustments of the length of the club by sliding the shaft into a stem bore located either at the lower club end or the upper handle end of the shaft.
Other telescoping connectors and articles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,083,779; 5,029,860; 4,858,633; 4,653,142; 4,674,747; 4,596,405; 4,582,079; 4,528,998; 3,9S7,807; 3,840,231; 3,834,722; 3,829,908; 3,829,092; 3,811,455; 3,722,903; 3,663,019; 3,539,185; 3,528,660; 3,524,646; 3,516,697; 3,214,170; 3,206,205; 3,153,252; 3,102,726; 3,070,370; 2,717,609; 2,214,079; 2,107,983; 1,953,387; 1,632,639; 1,205,809; 942,490; 825,006; 478,460; 401,061; and D-313,671.
However, so far as is known, no presently available practice golf club has a fully adjustable, telescopic shaft which can be conveniently and easily locked in position between a fully extended and fully collapsed position in a highly effective and yet simple manner as presently proposed.